Pretty Little Liars: A Series Re-write
by theknightwriter
Summary: An entire PLL series re-write, with definite twists and turns! Updated weekly. Enjoy!


A/N: This is my first series re-write and I'm super excited! I've watched up to season six of PLL, and, having the desire to completely overhaul the show from my perspective, I give you... the prologue! You'll noticed already that the characters are a little different, and I'm super excited for you to read on! I've planned the entire project and I hope to write and publish it at least weekly, once I get into the hang of it. Please review! I would love to hear from you think!

~ Disclaimer ~  
I do not own the rights to Pretty Little Liars. That privilege is given to Sara Shepard.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Mist was settling over Rosewood, with the promise of a thunderstorm to soon come. Alison Dilaurentis' palm traveled over the oak of the barn, a smile spreading on her face. The air was dense with electricity and heavy with the scent of approaching rain. The taste of anticipation was peaking on her tongue; the excitement clearly rouging her cheeks.

Through the moonlight you could see her, a classic American beauty. Striking, breathtaking, candid. The next-door girl with thick lips, honey colored hair and waterfall eyes that smiled even when she cried. Alison was everything to everyone and although she knew it, she very rarely allowed it to go to her head.

She pulled the door back. A hysterical chorus of shrieks emitted from within.

"Ali!"

" _Ali!_ "

"Alison?"

"Ladies," she shut the door to the barn, her baby pink tote sliding down her shoulder, "you didn't think I'd make it?"

"Well, what were we to think Ali?" Mona Vanderwall said. Wide-eyed, her smile covering half her face, she rushed to her side. "You told us you weren't coming!"

Mona Vanderwall. Determined, gifted and loyal. Rosewood High's own Einstein. Deep dark hair billowed down her back in long slender curls, high cheekbones framed feminine features and knowing hazelnut eyes. Everyone knew Mona, knew her because she was, undeniably, Alison's best friend.

"Surprises are the best," Alison licked her lips, her free hand digging into her bag to reveal a dark green corked bottled, "champagne?"

"The occasion?" Hanna Marin asked, eyes brows playfully high.

"Does their need to be one?" Alison squeaked at seeing her, handing the bottle to Mona.

She rushed to Hanna's side, her heels dragging along the renovated carpet.

Hanna Marin. Chic, reserved, a puzzle. Deathly thin, a thousand-dollar-blonde-bombshell haircut, a hundred-thousand-dollar-City-of-Angles veneers. Hanna was famous for her fashion, yet notorious for how often she, as of late, needed to get her clothes taken in. Ali winced, looking to the other girls around her as they hugged, mouthing to them: "has she eaten?"

"Hanna," Alison took her hand after they embraced, squeezing, "when was the last time you had something solid?"

Hanna glanced away from her awkwardly, her eyelash extensions fluttering as she sighed, "I'm eating, Ali."

"I promise you," Emily Fields stood, "Mom made Hanna a three course meal tonight, which she ate two courses off."

"I'm allergic to blueberries," Emily rolled her eyes innocently.

"Em," Alison inhaled, her attention adverting, "a week is far too long."

Emily Fields. Lean, tall, athletic. Caramel skin, copper eyes, a smile that could fill Rosewood Stadium. Alison pulled her in, the faint smell of her chlorine; mixed in with the sandalwood body cream she always used a comfort to her. Emily was the constant amongst the chaos, the calming cup of tea against a sea of thirsty, caffeine-deprived businessmen.

"I missed you," Emily whispered in her ear.

Mona held the champagne tightly, her neck stiffening.

"Break it up ladies," Spencer Hastings said, tapping on Alison's shoulder, "come here!"

Spencer Hastings. Talented, obsessive and self-damaging. Rosewood High's biggest over-achiever. Glasses covered her winter green eyes, flushed cheeks, sleek cinnamon coloured hair tied up messily into a ponytail. Spencer, when not studying for extra credit or competing competitively in tennis or piano, could be seen trying to take micro nap in between classes.

"Thanks for having me, Spence."

"Always, even if I don't even know your coming," Spencer said with a yawn as she slid her glasses up her nose.

"Leaving last, but not last," Alison set her eyes on, "Aria."

Aria Montgomery. Eccentric, cultured, kind. Her hair, deep and dark at the roots, was dyed a violet-ish grey and cut bluntly at her collarbone. Dark purple lips revealed a stunning smile, her heavy lidded eyes closed as she came to hug her. Alison smelt the incense and spice of chai and vanilla on her. Aria's Mom owned the local café-come-art gallery _The Brew_ in downtown Rosewood. Her cheeks lifted at the thought of one of Ella's famous cups of coconut chai.

"I didn't think we'd seeing you until after Labor Day?"

"I convinced Mom to come home early," Alison turned around, her eyes settling on each of them, "ah, my girls."

As they stared back at her, for a moment time slowed. A painful tug, like acid sinking into the pit of her stomach, overcame Alison, and as thunder rolled above them and a snap of lightening lit up the windows, a frown unraveled along her forehead.

The moment was quick. Not enough for any one to notice. As the room was lit up in pale the pale white hue, Ali allowed a smile, weather it was genuine or not, to fill her face.

"Can you go fetch us some glasses?" Mona sat back down, holding up the bottle of champagne at Spencer, patting the chair beside her to Alison.

"Yeah sure, Mom and Dad are out for the weekend," Spencer got up, "Oli's at a friends, so we're totally covered."

"Perfect," Ali sat beside Mona, "so girls, tell me everything."

Before too long the barn was filled with much needed conversation. Everyone had champagne in their glasses, bar Spencer who decided on a mug of coffee.

"To junior year!" Alison held up her glasses, the others following suit.

As they drank, and glass and porcelain chinked, Spencer's knee, that was jittering wildly, banged against the coffee table.

"Spencer, this is literally your third cup since I got here," Hanna set down her glass, "look, you're totally wired!"

"Am not!" Spencer held the mug to her chest defensively, the motion in her knee subsiding.

"Don't you know she took up captain of the debating team this year too?" Aria leaned in.

"And school captain?" Mona put a hand to her throat, clearing it, " _and_ captain of the chest team?"

"And piano, and tennis," Spencer nodded.

"Girl, we've gotta admit you to Radley," Hanna allowed a laugh to come out of her perfectly glossed lips, "you're crazy."

Everyone laughed at the joke. Bar Alison.

"Don't Hanna," Alison said softly, looking down, "Radley isn't a place to joke about."

A silence, almost haunting, overcame the barn. After a few moments the brooding sounds of thunder, accompanied with the fierce howl of wind broke the tension.

"Sorry to kill the mood," Alison glanced sideways, "Anyways, so Em, I heard your Mom's pregnant?"

Emily puled a strand of hair back, her eyes flared and unblinking, "n-no?"

"Oh," Alison's bottom lip quivered, before she rubbed it against her top one, her eyebrows slanting, "I-I'm sorry, your Mom told my Mom, and I-"

"It's fine Ali," Emily stared in the void vacantly for a moment, tossed back the rest of her champagne and then put a hand on Alison's knee, "really, Mom thought she was, but she wasn't."

"Are you sure Em?" Mona asked on the other side of Alison, "because my Mom heard-"

"I'm sure Mona," Emily nodded quickly, "I'm definitely sure."

"Well," Alison put her hand on top of Emily's, "I'm sorry regardless."

"I should feed Toby guys," Spencer said, her weight shifting in her seat, "poor puppy must be starving."

Aria rolled her eyes, her black fingertips hovering over her mouth, "you have an unhealthy obsession with that dog, Spence, and he's _barely_ a puppy anymore. He's eight."

"We're in love," Spencer held her coffee mug in the air as if it were a trophy, her cheeks flushing, "I can't help it if he's the only man in my life right now."

They laughed, Aria's face looking down at her phone as it buzzed.

"All good?"

"Yeah," she swiped the message away, "just Mom."

Aria waited for a moment, as conversation slid into something else, before looking up. Alison was looking at her, her expression knowing, her eyes softly fixed on hers. Turning her head to the side, her indigo eyes darkened just a little.

"Well girls, I don't know about you," Alison held up the bottle, beginning to tip more into each other their glasses, "but now that tenth grade is over, and summer's over, I'm just wondering where has the time gone?"

"So philosophical," Mona grinned, "so unlike you, Ali."

"Hey," her eyes tensed at Mona, her tongue sticking out between her tongue, "if only we were immortal, my darlings."

Thunder snapped them away from their moment. Alison jumped, bubbles of champagne fizzing over the coffee table between them all.

"Immortal?" Emily lifted the glass to her lips, "now, why wouldn't we want that?"

"Well," Alison swallowed, thinking, "I guess," her fingertips danced along her chin, "if you could live forever you would forget to live in the moment, so," she shook her shoulders, her curls falling behind her back, "let's live in the moment now."

She raised her glass and looked at them. Emily, Mona, Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"To us."

They looked back at her.

"To us!"

* * *

It was early in the morning. A buzz jolted her out of her sleep, her phone screen in front of her indicated that it was 3:04am.

The moment she saw who the message was her insides churned. It wasn't from the champagne; she had barely had two glasses. It was from the sender. She had saved it in her phone as how they addressed them self. Originally it was 'Unknown,' and now…

The text message read:

"I'm outside.  
\- A."


End file.
